Ferret Shaped Clouds
by zurako
Summary: see in story summary


Ferret Shaped Clouds

Summary: Kumokagure has announced that they have cultivated a Kekkie genkai that has the natural 'absolute defense' against the jyukken and thus wants to reopen trade and alliance with Konaha. What does this entail for the indomitable Hyuuga clan?

AN/this fic is purely to show off MY (here that you damn idea vultures MINE) Rai Jutsu based Kekkie genkai (AN within the AN ((deception within the deception hehe)) (((yes my logic and sanity is questionable)))cloud doesn't get any good stuff I mean honestly they supposedly have no blood limits that sucks ya know

DISCLIAMER: I zurako sadly wish I owned kyuubi(NO she((yes I like her as a girl mmmhh sexy soft fluffy tails)) wont be making an appearance but another bijuu will((there goes half the surprise)) those rights go to the Kami-sama of the Naruto-verse Kishimoto-sama

* * *

1.The beginning….of sorts

The Raikage rubbed the bridge of his nose as he finished reading the S-class priority scroll'this is not good for my "relationship" especially when its my first impression' the new Raikage thought in his own grim humorous way as he started to reread the report.

Follow-up report of 'operation Kiki-chan'

Filed by

SPARK squad 6

The mission was a 100 success in fact it was 200 success due to the following: No weaponry equipment used, No use of rations or surprisingly water, No use of jutsu or chakra against enemy ninja

_Unfortunately due to the specifics instructions the mission is an utter failure_

_Objectives were to subdue or kill enemy Hyuuga ninja while avoiding damage to the head areas._

_Tokubetsu Jounin Sudara's firsthand account_

_When we arrived; at the chakra spike, no more like a spring the chakra rolled from the area in gentle waves. The entire squad nearly emptied their stomachs; I think one of us did can't remember whom though. The reason why was the stench of burning metal, nylon, hair, flesh, and the smell of ozone._

_The clearing was littered with 7 bodies six of which were blackened and charred smoke still pouring of the poor fuckers _

_We knew that all the dead ones were indeed Hyuuga by the way they were dropped they had set about trying to do the surrounding death technique used to quickly eliminate a very strong opponent. _

_Now the part that will completely haunt me for the rest of my career, as a shinobi is the seventh body that of a child, probably old enough to be on her last year at the academy, that sat right smack fucking dab in the middle of the six poor s.o.bs _

_When I looked closer at the girl (no one had moved and every one was completely relaxed) I saw small arcs of pure refined rai chakra dancing over her shivering huddled body. Suddenly I realized why I felt so relaxed and to make sure my conclusion was sound I look at all my squad mates, and sure enough they were as relaxed as I was..or had been. _

_The reason why everyone was relaxed was because this little girl's chakra was the most familiar kind to any SPARK member seeing as how you have to have a lightning alignment to be one. _

_I really cant explain or justify my actions but on a simple damn whim I walked over scooped her up and began to rock her back and forth, quieting the sobs that racked her tiny, but strong frame._

_After she fell asleep we went back home and asked the questions one would ask a lost nine year-old: What's your name, how old are you, where do you live, and do you have any family._

_The answers were: "I don't know, nine, I don't know that either, and no_

_And that is my personal account_

_ -Tonkenbetsu Jounin Sudara.  
_

* * *

_AN:this is my first fic and i would like to dedicate it to authors on this site who, as Lee or Gai-sensei would say, YOSH!! THEY WRITE WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!!. These flames of youth are in reality the devotion that these people have to take time out of their lives and supply us the readers with undenaible masterpieces. This story is the embodiment that I to can join the ranks of the master writers as I would title them.  
-Zurako_


End file.
